Nothing
by Lady Kerrigan
Summary: The thoughts of a dying Zergling on the battle field.


Summary: The thoughts of a dying Zergling on the battle field.

Author's comments: I've always had a mini headcanon of the sorts that the members of the Swarm had their own thoughts to some extent and I wanted to experiment and see if I could write in the point of view of a dying Zergling. It's my first story so please comment politely, or say nothing at all.

_**Nothing**_

I cannot feel anything as my body slams against the charred rubble of a fallen building, for the pain has been so great that my nerves cannot take it anymore. They have given up on passing the agonizing message to my smashed cranium and have chosen to leave me like this: painless, yet in complete agony. The others around me heed no attention to my peril, to my fallen state, and continue their attack on the opposing forces. Those horrible men in their metal suits hold their guns high and fire round after round upon those that I have seen live and evolve, and now, die.

I will soon join them.

I have never thought of myself as weak, but in all actuality, I haven't thought much of myself for as long as I have walked alongside the ones that I am like. Every hour, every minute, every second I am filled with the desire to help my queen achieve her goal. Every organ, every bone, every muscle, every sinew of my body is devoted to her and her desires. I will aid her until I can draw not a single breath into my lungs.

My body is weak and trembles as I force my muscles to assist me in rising from the ground to stand on all fours, wincing as the sensation of pain returns. Nature wishes for me to lie down and die, but years of desire and want have fueled me to attack once more with a wave of newfound energy. I will make it past the Terran lines; I _must _make it past the Terran lines.

I will not fail my queen.

One of those horrible men encased by his machine rushes towards me and I roar in anger as his bullet gently grazes my body. The wound is small, but blood gushes from it, staining my hide a dark shade of red. I am not horrified by the sight, nor preoccupied by it for it is normal, _natural. _It is painful, but I must sacrifice everything for the greater good, everything for our cause, everything for _her._ Hissing and spitting, strands and droplets of saliva flying from orifice, I lunge and pounce on the man. His machine moans and creaks under my crushing weight and his weapon is reduced to nothing more than scrap metal; the powder of it's bullets left to be swept up by the wind along with the ashes of this world. The embers and debris of destruction swirl around us as I once again roar and the pane of glass separating us is coated with beads of saliva and the blood of _his _fallen comrades.

He screams and tries to buck me off to no avail.

I growl, the sound a low rumble in my thoracic cavity, and lower my spiked appendages to the glass where they quickly reduce the material to nothing more than sparkling shards. The man's face is covered with cuts and blood beads on each thin line. His features contort in horror and he screams something incoherent, reaching for a weapon that is not there. My claws burrow into his armor, piercing the metal and a fleshy substance beneath. _Skin. _I snarl and press harder, relishing in his screams. He will die a death as agonizing as the ones he has brought upon my brethren. At this moment, he is the _entire _Terran race, the one that has made my queen suffer and for that he shall suffer a pain far worse than any fathomable.

Ready to dig my claws deeper, I concentrate all of my strength into my forelimbs and I do not see the man that comes up from behind me until I am torn away from my prey and tossed to the side as if I am nothing. I am not given a moment, a second, nor a millisecond to recover and rise again before bullets rain down upon me. They pierce my thick armor-like hide in every direction and burrow themselves in my tissues and organs, shattering bones and bursting veins. My nerves are not gracious this time around and eagerly relay the pain up and up until it reaches my skull and I screech in agony. The man in the machine descends upon me and prods me with a sharp, gleaming slice of metal. He wastes not a single moment, shouting as he plunges it into me and grunts from the force it takes to pass the barrier of my thickened skin. My blood splatters onto his face shield.

My vocal cords have been torn to shreds from my screams and I can no longer make a single sound, though the sharp pain of my wounds calls for such a response. Fire courses through what is left of my ruined vessels, burning it's way to my core; to the heart of me. I am engulfed by flames that can be seen by no other entity other than myself and I force my body to bear their torture, allowing myself to be swallowed up by them. I can no longer tell if this agony has been brought upon me by my enemies, or if my broken heart has brought this upon myself as my last suffering for failing _her. _Either way, it does not matter. I will experience this until I draw in my last ragged breath.

My enemy's eyes are clouded with conflicted feelings of whether or not to abandon me and leave me to wallow in my suffering, eventually becoming a feast for the maggots, or to stab me until I no longer inhabit this world. He is met with conflicted feelings of his comrade versus _all _of his comrades. I care not for his decision. I am dead already. There is no third reserve of energy I may tap into; there is no will left to fight. I can see the front lines of the Terran forces from the corner of my eye, and I am filled with the knowing that underneath this man I will either bleed out or he will end my life when I was mere steps away from my goal. No one will remember me, not even my killer.

I am an insignificant enemy to him, and an insignificant pawn to _her._

I am nothing.

I have always been _nothing._

I glance at the Terran lines again, ablaze with gunfire. My life has been for nothing, my death for nothing. The seething man on top of me clenches his teeth and raises his weapon. I brace myself.

_I have failed._

**_End_  
**

Author's comments: Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope some of you took a liking to it. I've never really written anything in first person before, so this was a fun little experiment. Please comment and tell me what you thought of this. I greatly appreciate any feedback.


End file.
